Horror from the Deep
Dettagli (puoi usare boosts) *Aver completato Barcrawl *Capacità di sconfiggere un difficile mostro di livello 100. |items= *1 fire rune *1 water rune *1 earth rune *1 air rune *Una sword qualsiasi che perderai *Un arrow qualsiasi (tranne ogre) che perderai *Un molten glass *Un tinderbox *Un hammer *60 steel nails *2 planks (li trovi al Barbarian Outpost) *1 swamp tar *Games necklace (opzionale ma molto utile) *Un'arma melee, equipaggiamento di ranged e rune per tutti e quattro gli elemental spells |kills= *Dagannoth (lvl 100) *Dagannoth Mother (lvl 100) }} Walkthrough Nonostante la quest sia estremamente breve, è resa complicata dallo scontro finale con due mostri abbastanza tosti da uccidere, i Dagannoths. Iniziare la quest Un Camelot teleport o un Games Necklace saranno molto utili per evitare gli spostamenti al Lighthouse. I giocatori con casa a Rellekka - specie se in possesso di house teletabs e una Portal Chamber opportunamente orientata - troveranno questa quest abbastanza agevole. Inizia la quest parlando con Larrissa a sud del lighthouse. L'occorrente per questa parte è: 60 steel nails, hammer, swamp tar, tinderbox, molten glass, 1 fire rune, 1 water rune, 1 earth rune, 1 air rune, 1 arrow (non ogre) e 1 sword. Gli ultimi sei oggetti andranno perduti. Riparazione del Faro # Dopo aver parlato con Larrissa, vai a sud, salta sulle piattaforme basaltiche e recati al Barbarian Outpost. # Parla con Gunnjorn e fatti dare la lighthouse key; puoi raccogliere due planks qui, le trovi a nord dell'avamposto. Per poter entrare nell'agility area e parlare con Gunnjorn, è necessario aver completato la miniquest BarCrawl. # Usa entrambe le planks sul ponte rotto ad est del Lighthouse. *'Nota bene': puoi oltrepassare il ponticello rotto con un piccolo salto, anche prima di averlo riparato, quindi sistemane una parte, poi salta dall'altra e ripara anche quella. # Torna da Larrissa e parlale di nuovo. # Sali al primo piano del faro, cerca nella libreria e prendi tutti i libri disponibili: dai una rapida scorsa al lighthouse manual e all'Ancient diary (il journal non serve per questa quest). # Sali al secondo piano e usa i seguenti oggetti sul meccanismo di accensione: swamp tar, tinderbox, molten glass. Il faro sarà quindi riparato. # Torna da Larrissa e parlale ancora. Il portale Scendi le scale fino al seminterrato del faro, troverai un portale. Usa su di esso tutte e 4 le rune elementari (fire, water, earth e air). # Usa sul portale anche la sword (non la riavrai indietro) e la freccia (non ogre, comunque non la riavrai indietro). # Se hai il necessario per il combattimento, puoi risparmiare tempo e salta alla fase successiva. Altrimenti teleportati a Camelot o comunque recati in una banca. Se hai solo il games necklace, teleportati al wilderness volcano e accedi alla banca del posto. # Prendi una buona armatura melee (Rune o migliore), oppure una per maghi (Mystic o migliore); porta molte mind, chaos, death, blood rune e abbastanza elemental rune per i diversi spells elementari (wind, water, earth, e fire). Prendi anche una buona arma melee e l'equipaggiamento per ranged. Indossa un ring of life oppure porta un one-click teleport in caso di emergenza. Il combattimento # Procedi oltre la porta e scendi le scale. # Parla con Jossik e sii pronto a combattere contro due Dagannoths. # Il primo è abbastanza facile da uccidere: attiva protect from melee e quindi colpiscilo di range o melee, non di mage. Vorrai conservare le rune per la madre. # Subito dopo averlo ucciso, partirà una cut scene, poi dovrai combattere contro un mostro più tosto, la Dagannoth Mother. Sii cauto: può colpire fino a 160 LP con melee e fino a due volte 120 LP con attacchi ranged, ma non userà il range se usi protect from missiles. # Devi attaccare la Dagannoth Mother in base ai colori che cambierà, se vuoi infliggerle ferite superiori a 10 o 20 LP. # È possibile attaccare la Dagannoth Mother usando il solo melee, ma non è consigliato perché servirà molto più cibo e ci vorrà più tempo per ucciderla. Ecco le corrispondenze tra colori e attacchi che dovrai usare: * Bianco ---> wind spells. * Blu ---> water spells. * Marrone ---> earth spells. * Rosso ---> fire spells. * Arancione ---> melee. * Verde ---> ranged (o lo special attack della tua arma melee) NOTA BENE! Puoi uccidere i due mostri separatamente: sconfiggi il Baby Dagannoth, ti teleporti via dopo aver parlato nuovamente con Jossik. Poi torni al faro e affronti la Madre (puoi anche disconnetterti). Se impieghi troppo tempo ad uccidere la Dagannoth Mother, questa sparirà e dovrai ricominciare da capo. Note Se non riesci a distinguere nettamente i colori, li puoi leggere nella chat box. Un attacco sbagliato non scalfisce minimamente la tua avversaria. In origine era possibile usare un safe spot, ma è stato eliminato: se ti muovevi opportunamente riuscivi ad interporre alcune stalagmiti tra te e la madre, così non perdervi alcun lifepoint. Il modo migliore per sconfiggerla è ignorare le forme ranged e melee: la Madre ha difese troppo alte contro questo tipo di attacchi perché risultino efficaci. Usa un'air staff e cambia tipo di spells nell'ordine corretto. Se utilizzi questo metodo è consigliabile cliccare ripetutamente su Protect from Range per attivarla/disattivarla in modo intermittente, così da non perdere alcun prayer point mentre la Dagganoth Mother usa il suo range attack. Un altro modo efficace per sconfiggere la madre, se il tuo livello di Magic è superiore a 40, consiste nell'usare spells basati su Chaos runes, andranno meglio. NON provare ad utilizzare il vecchio safespot perchè è stato eliminato: la Madre sparirebbe, dovresti parlare nuovamente con Jossik per farla riapparire e, quando lo farà, avrà di nuovo pieni LP. La Madre può rilevare il prayer che usi e cambiare il tipo di attacco di conseguenza, porta quindi delle prayer potions. Di default usa range se sei distante e melee se le sei vicino. I suoi attacchi melee sono più pericolosi, per cui è raccomandato usare Protect from Melee. Se non hai il necessario per ranged, continua a cliccare sotto lei così non ti colpirà, oppure semplicemente nasconditi dietro la stalagmite. NON PORTARE summoning familiars: svanirà nel nulla se attaccata da loro (confermato per lo spirit wolf). I beast of burden familiars sono molto utili, potrai portare molto cibo e pozioni; gli healer familiars risultano altrettanto validi! Attenzione: lo Spirit Terrorbird è in grado di attaccare la Dagannoth Mother senza farla sparire. Per default la sua prima forma è sempre bianca. Dopo il combattimento Quando avrai sconfitto la Dagannoth Mother, terminerai la quest. Come ricompensa riceverai un rusty casket dal Dagannoth. Sali al primo piano del faro e mostralo a Jossik. Se avevi l'inventario pieno quando hai sconfitto la Dagannoth Mother, non avrai il rusty casket, ma non preoccuparti: Jossik lo avrà raccolto per te. Jossik ti darà anche un prayer book danneggiato: potrai scegliere tra 3 diversi libri(Zamorak, Guthix, Saradomin). Nota bene: Jossik chiederà conferma della tua scelta; rispondi semplicemente "Yes I'm sure" e riceverai il libro che hai scelto. Ricompensa *2 quest points *4,662 xp *4,662 xp *4,662 xp *Un damaged prayer book a tua scelta: l'Holy book (Saradomin), l'Unholy book (Zamorak), o il Book of Balance (Guthix). L'Holy book garantisce un bonus pari +8 per tutti gli stats difensivi; l'Unholy book dà +8 a tutti gli stats offensivi; il Book of Balance dà +4 sia agli stats di attacco che di difesa. Tutti i libri garantiscono un boost di prayer pari a +5. *Accesso al general store del faro e alla sottostante caverna dei Dagannoth, popolata da Dagannoths di livello 74 e 92. I primi usano un ranged attack con mira micidiale; i secondi usano il loro più efficace attacco melee. *Dopo aver completato questa quest, uccidendo i Dagannoths si possono ottenere dei ribs necessari per terminare la seconda parte di Rag and Bone Man. Trivia * In origine la quest si chiamava Lighthouse Quest. * Secondo Jarvald di Relleka, i sotterranei dell'isola di Water-birth sono pieni di "dagger-mouths", da cui il nome dagganoths. * La prima volta che le parli, Larrissa ti dirà: "Oh, thank Armadyl!". Può indicare che sia una seguace di Armadyl, oppure è solo un'esclamazione. * Nel Settembre 2009 ci fu un glitch a causa del quale potevi uccidere la Dagganoth Mother senza terminare la quest. Ora è stato corretto. * Alcuni elementi di questa quest evidenziano un parallelismo con la trama del poema epico Beowulf: i dagannoths rappresentano Grendel e sua madre; il cambiamento di colore simboleggia l'incantesimo di Grendel; la torre rappresenta il tumulo che ha preservato la fama di Beowulf. Analogamente, "Managing thy Kingdom," uno dei minigame di RuneScape, è un parallelismo con l'ultima parte dello stesso poema. Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: *Out of the Deep *Lighthouse